When the Past Comes Back
by DisneyShipper
Summary: KC is ready for her date with Darrian. She feels like she has finally put her past behind her and is ready to move on. What if her past comes back when she runs into Brett? KC is stuck between Darrian and Brett and she doesn't know what to do about it. Two-Shot!
1. Chapter 1

"What dress should I wear tonight?" KC asked Marisa. They had been invited to a fancy concert and needed to dress nice.

"I don't know, you look hot in everything." Marisa said perusing through KC's closet.

"Do you know what you're gonna wear?" KC asked sitting on her bed.

"Yeah." Marisa said not taking her head out of the closet.

"Then why are you looking through my closet?" KC asked. Marisa turned around, "Wait, why is there a pudding cup in here? I thought you kept your closet clean, now you're eating in it?"

"Oh yeah that's nothing." KC mumbled taking the cup out of her hand.

A few hours later they had arrived at the concert hall. Marisa came with her latest interest and KC was with Darrian. Darrian held out his arm and KC took it. This was a special night with people she cared about. Marisa came up to her and whispered that she needed the bathroom. KC rolled her eyes and looked at Darrian, "I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

While they were having this conversation KC ran into a guy and made him spill his drink all over his shirt.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I should've been looking where I was going." KC apologized.

"It's fine, don't worry about it." He said.

Then she a voice from behind, "KC?"

"Yes?"

The guy in front of her turned around to the voice, "Wait Brett, you know her? Bro that sick!"

KC looked confused, "I'm sorry for a moment I could've sworn you said Brett but I think it's just my mind playing tricks on me since Marisa found a pudding cup in my closet so I'm just gonna leave now."

"But he did say Brett." Brett said revealing himself from behind his friend.

KC looked even more confused. "Wait how are you here? You're not supposed to be. What about Ursula?"

Brett shrugged, "My friends and I wanted to come so we were able to get in. Not many people are after me anymore. Ursula wasn't a huge factor. When the other side found out about you being alive they probably killed her. Also They have more important things, it was about a year ago."

Marisa shouted for KC and she ran towards Marisa so Brett wouldn't see her tear up. A year ago? How had it been so long! All her emotions started to come to the surface. Marisa was in one of the stalls so KC looked into the mirror and looked at herself: you cannot get emotional, not now that's not gonna work so just don't. Marisa got out of the stall and noticed KC, "is something wrong?"

"No I'm good."

"I know when something is bugging you."

KC took a deep breath, "Brett's here."

Marisa looked shocked, "What?!"

"Yeah, I know."

"What are you gonna do?"

"Nothing right now, let's just go join our dates and worry about it later."

"Dude! She's hot! How do you know her?"

Brett sighed, "It's a really long story. She just ran off, what do you think that means?"

"Y'all were romantic?"

"Yes."

"Based on my perception it probably means she hates you."

Another guy cut in, "No not probably. It means she is dating someone and feels guilty or she still has feelings for you."

Brett contemplated these options when the get-to-your-seats bell sounded. The guys walked to their seats and decided to enjoy the show. However it was impossible for Brett since KC was right across from them in the front row holding hands with some guy. He really hoped she couldn't see him since he wasn't in the front row. In fact he was in the second from the back.

"Hey babe are you ready?" Darrian asked.

"Please don't call me that." KC said exasperated and trying to forget Brett.

"Ok..." Darrian said a bit confused, "Ready to find our seats?"

"Yeah let's do it."

They went and found their seats, KC didn't see Brett so that was a good sign. She took a hold of Darrian's hand trying to shake off the feeling that it wasn't right. After the show KC was ready to hightail it out of there and forget she ever saw Brett but as luck would have it she ran into him again. She fell down and both Darrian and Brett tried helping her up. Brett looked at her, "I'm sorry KC." At the same time Darrian said, "are you ok KC?" She got up by herself and Darrian look at Brett, "I'm sorry who are you?"

KC jumped to the punch, "Haha he's an old close friend."

Brett snorted and KC glared at him making him pretend he was clearing his throat. Darrian looked at them, "there is more at play here than you're letting on."

KC grabbed his arm, "it was great seeing you again." And they hurried out.

Marisa was in the backseat with her date staring out the window cause he only wanted to talk about himself, and only she could do that, when she got a text.

Anonymous: what's up with KC?

Marisa: Brett?

A:yep.

M: how do you still have my number?

A: I don't know.

M: if you have KC's you should act fast because she doesn't know what she's gonna do. Probably try to erase you from her memory. Her date tonight told her he loved her a few days ago and she hasn't said it back yet. She told me it's way to soon and that she think he's going to fast. So my advice is if you still love her make a move while her heart is still partially yours.

A: thanks. Yes I do still have her number. Thank you again.

M: of course

Marisa continued to stare out the window and KC looked at her buzzing phone. It was Brett, apparently she still had his number.

B: it was really great seeing you tonight. Should we meet up and talk sometime?

K: I'm kind of dating somebody right now.

B: but you don't love him do you?

K: I'm not answering that

B: why not?

K: because I'm not

B: ok well the only other thing I have to say is that I've thought of you everyday for the past year

K: how can you say that? You know I'm conflicted! You aren't making this any easier.

B: good I don't want it to be easy for you to pick the guy you're with

K: you drive me crazy

B: I know? that's what you fell in love with

K: shut up

B: no

K: I'll kill you

B: haha no you won't I already tried that

K: goodbye Brett I'm putting you on mute

B: oh but you're not blocking me? There is hope for me yet!

KC put her phone down and sighed, what was she gonna do?

 **This is gonna probably be a 2 chapter story or a 3 chapter. I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**For clarity the basketball we should be friends thing with KC and Darrian never happened. They've still been dating and this story is gonna be situated around the time after graduation and before college.**

When KC got home she put in some headphones and cranked Taylor Swift. It did not have the desired effect. She was hoping to get her mind off Brett, instead the songs seemed mostly about Brett. She flopped on her bed and groaned. Darrian was such a good guy and she really did like him but Taylor Swift seemed to be saying Brett was the choice she need to make. Songs like Treacherous, Breath, I Wish You Would (the bridge holy cow KC wanted to cry). The. There were subtle songs that didn't scream at her as much but with her mindset already on him she thought of him. These songs were I Know Places, Wildest Dreams, Out of the Woods, If This Was a Movie, and Ours. But enough with the Taylor Swift KC decided and she brushed her teeth and went to bed.

The next morning, still KC didn't know what to do. Also the stress of her leaving for college next month was kind of stressing her out. She walked downstairs groggily. Her mom looked at her concerned, "KC are you ok?"

"Yeah. Just really stressed out. I gotta go meet Marisa in an hour. We have something we need to talk about."

"Ok honey well you'll need to eat first."

"Of course mom."

An hour later KC sat at the food court waiting for Marisa. She saw her walking hurriedly towards her.

Marisa stood there, "We need to go somewhere else."

KC was confused, "Why?"

"This is the center of the mall. Darrian walked in after me."

"Oh no that's not good." KC looked across the way and saw Brett sitting at a table his back to her.

KC laughed nervously, "Yeah lets go somewhere that they won't find us. A big store maybe that I wouldn't go into."

Marisa had an idea, "Altar'd State! It's not too big but the back of the store you can't see to the front and you wouldn't be caught there ever."

KC nodded, "perfect let's go before he turns around and Darrian gets here."

A little too late KC heard her name coming from two different voices.

"Oh gosh. let's go in here." KC said as she ducked into the first store near them. It turned out to be Sephora. Marisa looked around, "Yes this works but even better a department store. I didn't think of that at first. Different levels, they won't find us."

"Great idea but this store only has one entrance and they're both out there." KC said worried.

"Ah don't worry! I'll take care of it." Marisa comforted her friend as she looked out the window cautiously. Darrian was looking in the window and shrugged figuring it couldn't have been KC because she was in Sephora. Brett walked up to the store determined and walked inside.

"Crap, crap." Marisa went to the counter KC was behind and whispered, "Brett's in here!"

"And Darrian?"

"Nope."

"Can you check to see where he is while I duck behind the aisles to get out?"

"Yeah."

As luck would have it a confused sales lady came up to them, "May I help you?"

KC looked up at her, "Um there is a gentleman in here that needs your help. I'm just looking."

"What gentleman?" The lady asked.

Marisa spotted Brett and pointed him out looking up and down each aisle, "That one! He looks lost."

The sales lady nodded and looked back at KC, "If you need any help let me know."

"Thanks."

The sales lady went to Brett and KC and Marisa ran out. The closest department store was Nordstrom's and Darrian was walking into it. KC sighed exasperated, seriously with her luck today. Marisa noticed it too and suggested they enter on the other side and go far into the racks of clothes so he would see them. KC nodded and they walked speedily to the other side of the store and to the back. They peeked out from behind some dresses and saw Darrian going up the escalator. When he reached the top and turned the girls ran out from behind the dresses and down the escalator. Marisa looked at KC, "Good thing I parked at Nordstroms!"

"Yeah at least we have that in our favor. We should go somewhere else and talk."

"Definitely. Or we could talk in the car. No one will find us or expect us there."

"I like that idea the best. Before I let one go I need to talk to you."

"I know, I figured and as much as I want to tell you who to choose I think you should decide."

KC sighed, "Yeah I think I know who."

Marisa nodded. "Do you want to go back in or leave?"

Before KC could answer she noticed the radio was on, "Marisa has that been on the whole time?"

"Yeah why?"

"Gosh the stupid song. I gotta go back inside."

"What song is it?" Marisa asked confused.

"Turn it up." KC told her as she got out of the car.

 _Wondering if I dodged a bullet or just lost the love of my life..._

Marisa nodded, turned off the car and ran after KC. KC walked back into Nordstrom's. She was glad when Darrian came to her first.

"KC what are doing here? And are you avoiding me? I thought I saw you."

"I came here to talk to Marisa about something and I couldn't talk you until I got it figured out. Wait what are you doing here?"

"I'm starting to get ideas for Christmas."

"Darrian it's July."

"I know but some people are really hard to buy for."

"Like me?"

"Uhh no no not you."

"It's ok Darrian." KC said getting a lot more serious, she grabbed his hand and continued, "You don't have buy me anything."

"Are you trying to break up with me?" Darrian asked a tad confused.

"Yeah, I've never done it before." KC told him, "I really like you and you're a great guy but you're not my great guy."

"But what's wrong babe?"

"That is what's wrong. When you say babe I can't take you seriously. It's a long story. You should find a girl that really genuinely loves you and is crazy about you. That's not me and I'm really sorry."

Darrian took a deep breath, "So this was never gonna go somewhere?"

"I don't know it might of."

"Ok."

KC kissed his cheek, "Thank you for not being too mad."

KC walked away from him as Marisa, who watched from the makeup counter, joined KC.

"Break up with him?" Marisa asked.

"Yeah."

"Now it's time to find your true love." Marisa teased.

KC looked at as they walked, "Shut up. That's not true, I just couldn't see myself with Darrian."

Marisa nodded. They walked by Aeropostale and KC saw a sale and tried looking inside while walking. She ran into none other than Brett.

"Brett." KC breathed and she hugged him.

"KC are you ok?"

KC nodded and the looked up at him, "This is where I belong."

 **Oh my gosh guys I'm so sorry. I totally wrote the last part but I guess I forgot to post it! Well here it is**


End file.
